There have been proposed a system including a server, a plurality of printers and a PC. The server is always in communication with the plurality of printers and is configured to collect information about operating states and situations of the respective printers. A user instructs a print output by using the PC. In this case, the server transmits the information about operating states and situations of the respective printers to the PC. The PC displays the information about operating states and situations of the respective printers on a monitor of the PC. The user selects a printer to perform the print output based on the display content on the monitor. In this case, the server transmits print data to the selected printer.